Ryu Ryu No Mi, Model: Orochi
Appearance the fruit has a appearance of a dragon fruit(Pitaya) with a blue instead of pink and a green stem, the appearance of the model in full transformed is a 8 tailed and 8 headed eastern chinese dragon, the user will have a blue body with multiple tiny arms with claws throughout there body, the user's eyes turn a red winter cherry colored eyes with a pure black iris in the middle of the eye. Abilities Like most zoan type devil fruits, the user can turn his/her own body or parts of his/her body into a big 8 headed and 8 tailed eastern dragon. some abilities given by this devil fruit are. * fire breathing - the user can breath fire through his mouth when hybrid state of fully transformed * Flight - allows the user to fly * lung adaption - The user can breath as long under any circumstance. * enhanced speed - can run and fly when in hybrid form or fully transformed form super fast, about 20x the fastest the fastest human can run without using anything but their pure speed. * enhanced senses - the user has a heighted, sense of smell, taste, touch, hearing, ang sight. * regeneration - the user can regrow any part of their body like a lizard, but at a extreme rate, the user will feel extreme dizzyness after doing this tho for some time, the time can range anywhere from 1 minute to 20 minutes depending on how much needs to be regenerated. * enhanced nails - the user gains claws that are as sharp as a tungsten needle, it can cut on a atomic level, they are also as durable and strong sea prism stone. * levitation(Hybrid form) - the user can levitate by air control * air control # levitation(hybrid form) - the user controls wind and is essitneally made out of some sort of wind(still hittable but is how the he/she flys) the user generates wind under their feet making them able to fly. # tornado generation - the user generates massive vaccum of wind which creates a tornado the size of about a football. History Akemi ate it when she was 6, she found it on a halve submerged pirate ship off the coast, she ate it and got the ability to turn into a 8 headed and 8 tailed eastern dragon (orochi is a dragon) she has trained with the fruit since she was 6, she has pretty much had it for 12 years, the previous users where a unkown man who had been enslaved by the celestial dragons and he was given the fruit, he later escaped and fled, he died of unkown causes 3 years before akemi found it, the ship that sunk was going to sell the fruit for 542million berries, they didn't know what true power the fruit held. it has never been put into the devil fruit encyclopedia, it was thought to only be legend, just like how a toki toki no mi was. Usage the current user Akemi uses the fruit's hybrid form as a rogue like fighting style, using the claws on her fingers like daggers as she is known for her arobatic fighting style flying through the air and using her claws to slash into people. Rumble Ball Transformations twin headed point the user has 2 heads and two tails, the users upper body is covered in scales and the body remains humanoid only with 2 tails coming out of their tail bone and 2 long chinese dragon necks nad heads, techniques from this form iron twin tails the user armament haki's up to two tails and jumps into the air and then brings those 2 tail's down onto the oppoent, the tails also can grow rapidly giving the user more reach. Dragon's explosive breath the user breaths out a highly explosive gas onto their oppoent and generate a spark from shutting the other mouth quickly and that causes the gas to explode, this attack covers a wide area, if you let the winds carry the gas it can reach 1609.33 meters enfront and anywhere teh wind takes it before it disapates and it has a huge reach. Naga point the user's legs fuse together and the user gets 2x as tall, the user's scales on the lower half of their body are blue and white, the user gets claws on their fingers, and their eyes go snake like. Techniques for this form. Unhinged gulp. the user unhinges their jaw and swallows a opponent whole, the user then digests away quickly. 578 degree poisoned slice the user coats there claws in their own poisonous saliva, and then puts the claws in front of them and then launches at the opponent and spins and cuts into the opponent multiple times or just cuts them into mincemeat. Monster Point the user's body grows they gain 16 heads and 16 tails they have a body and wings' from the tip of their longest tali to the longest head is 1,250 meters long and 575 meters tall, being 395 meters taller then sanjuan wolf.